villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:General MGD 109
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the ARP Warden William Hodges page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Balthus Dire (Talk) 14:10, April 28, 2012 Wizards of Waverly Place You just added a new category. You going to create articles of Gigi, Stevie, the Mummy, Dr. Evilini, etc.? I did you a favor in putting in Alex Russo. --DragonDude83 (talk) 13:56, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Block Yeah, maybe I was too harsh on the block. Thing is, people tend to ignore rules, and I'm not in a really good mood. In any case, I revoked your block to just two hours. Welcome to your doom! 00:31, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Kahmunrah (Khamunrah) Next time, just look at the names of the villains like with Kahmunrah (Khamunrah) so you don't have to make the same mistake again. Understand? Thank you - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:15, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Originally that was me who marked it for deletion alomst completely before my timer on the library computer was done. But it's ok, you just gotta be careful & keep an eye out for something like that. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:30, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Answering your question With more than twenty entries the category will stay. However, articles about nameless thugs with little relevance to the plot and scarce screen-time are not accepted. It must also be a category about a long-running franchise or a series with enough antagonists. Any other category about a villain's characteristic will be deleted since admins decided that we had enough of them. These rules are extremely impopular with many users but they were decided to avoid the huge flooding of needless categories that plagued us for years. Balthus Dire (talk) 09:31, April 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Can't find a category I don't know. Ask Balthus Dire. He might know. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:40, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Indeed we had "Villains with uncontrollable anger". Emphasis on the had unfortunately because this ended up being one of the many categories that caused more trouble that they were worth and were deleted. Too few villains have an explosive temper right from the start, and far, far too many villains throw one (or more) angry fit, or suffer from sanity slippage near the climax. Given that everyone can give to anger and that it is too common a trait for a villain, the category suffered from heavy flooding. So much that it was decided to focus on the Villainous Breakdown page instead. Sorry about this. Balthus Dire (talk) 10:48, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Depowered Villains That would be an interesting idea. But a very dangerous one. Indeed, if we make one exception to the No New Category rule, we can be sure that countless users will cry favoritism and ask for another exception, an another, and another, and another, and another... and so on and so forth. You might ask other admins about it, if many of them approve then I will join the permission. But to be completely honest I don't think they will accept. Categories caused us so many headaches in the last two years that we regard them as more trouble than they are worth. Balthus Dire (talk) 14:55, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Yes, the idea is dangerous, but IF an actual admin creates the category, I don't see the users making an outcry because of it. That's my tought. Welcome to your doom! 21:58, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about the late reply, I've been awfully busy lately. You can create the category yourself and as for myself you have my blessing. I am afraid that I don't have enough time to do it myself for these day. Balthus Dire (talk) 22:30, June 21, 2013 (UTC) New Category I think that sounds like a good idea. I'm for it. MajinAbura (talk) 03:55, May 21, 2013 (UTC) LtFantasmic Hi. I'm sorry to interrupt you but can you please the user LtFantasmic to stop bringin' back categories with no infomation (such as "Final Antagonist") if he's gonna do a thing about it for me? He still haven't respond any of other messages and warnings including my own. Thanks in advance. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:55, May 28, 2013 (UTC) You're only the person I saw on the recen activity process when you made pretty good changes on the Lord of Darkness page on the account on the evil lord's many supernatural powers & I say that was an awesome job, man. Though I know, I should've asked StarWizardWars though to back me up but I've ran outta time & I gotta get ready for work today. I gotta go. I'll see ya later, ok? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:05, May 28, 2013 (UTC) You got it, buddy. & thanks. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:45, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Can you please help me on the Movie Heroes and Movie Villains wikis? I just wanted more people to go on both of them and they needed a lot of help. Here's the links: Movie Villains wiki Movie Heroes wiki Dan Vs. Rocks! 00:52, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Cecily and Morgan Femm Hey General MGD 109, by the by, have you seen the movie, The Old Dark House? Walt Disney, Jr. 04:34, June 4, 2013 (UTC) The Old Dark House I meant the sixties. Walt Disney, Jr. 23:10, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Because when you added catgories in the Cecily Femm page to describe her with things I didn't mentioned like the knife she was using on Morgana Walt Disney, Jr. 14:19, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Icons I made an article about the Director. I also heard you've added categories to the Caretaker and the Storyteller. Thank you for adding them. Dan Vs. Rocks! 20:53, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Also, can you help me out on the articles? Dan Vs. Rocks! 15:18, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Russell Haden Hey, thanks for helping out on the "Russel Haden" page. Really appreciate it. :) SocialOutsider (talk) 23:35, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Leviathan Castiel Again, thanks for helping out. Really appreciate it. SocialOutsider (talk) 19:01, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Azazal Hey buddy. I'm sorry I didn't have enough time to finish the main Azazal page as well as the Azazal disambiguation page. You could please finish it for me by rewritin' it (doesn't matter if it's your words as long as it's the right stuff to put). Thanks, pal. I'm gonna set up an incomplete page of Azazel from the Denzel Washington movie Fallen for you or anybody else to finish. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:44, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Block I have changed your block settings to one day. If you have any questions drop me a line. Welcome to your doom! 16:54, September 26, 2013 (UTC)